Chip's Challenge Level Pack 2
Chip's Challenge Level Pack 2, commonly called CCLP2, is the first official expansion pack (not sequel) for Chip's Challenge. It contains 149 more levels and was assembled by Anders Kaseorg and Dale Bryan, with the levels being taken from the many custom level sets available. It was released on February 9, 2002, and was followed by CCLP3 8 years later. History After Chip's Challenge 1 was released, its creator, Chuck Sommerville, sought to make a true sequel, known as Chip's Challenge 2 (CC2). The game was completed; however, due to copyright issues unveiled in 2002 , it was believed that it could never be released. (The game would finally see a release in May 2015.) This set was effectively created as a 'replacement' for CC2 at the time, using CC1's engine and mechanics. Due to the complex circumstances surrounding it, CC2 and CCLP2 are often mistaken for each other. Characteristics Among all of Chip's Challenge's level packs, CCLP2 is above all known for its use of invalid tiles, often related to very crude cooks. For example, Block Away! uses a lock pyramid in front of the exit with only one safe path through it, which is complicated even further because one of the keys is not used in the correct path. Solving similar puzzles such as Blocked Trap will reveal that the default for most CCLP2 invalid tile puzzles, and indeed any such puzzle in order to adhere to the "rule of 90/10", is that the resources given to Chip will hint as to the solution and that the first vestiges of the solution will hint as to the remainder of it. Discovering one safe lock in Blocked Trap will logically lead to a continuous trek north through all the remaining safe locks; such devices are the reasoning why, even with such devious puzzles, CCLP2 remains an easier set than CCLP3. More common glitches such as the Controller and Boss Glitch are generally absent from CCLP2 except in the earliest custom level sets. However, at least two levels, Dangers of Fire and Beasts and Trapped, remain busted under this glitch, as they were developed before resources (including this wiki) on Chip's Challenge and its occasional coding flaws. Reception At the original CCZone, a poll out of 13 voters yielded a 3.85/5 star rating, placing CCLP2 as the least favorite official set to date. Its main improvement over CC1 was more diverse, less overly homogenous levels, with John Lewis praising its Sokoban levels for being "a bit more interesting than On the Rocks or Pain." Frequent complaints included the use of invalid tiles, with Mike Lask thereby downgrading the levelset to a 4/5, and occasional advanced tricks such as After the Rainstorm and its ram that John branded as "just a bit mean for some players." Zero.prophet also observed that there are "many levels in CCLP2 that shouldn't have made the cut," which major CCLP3 staff and community leaders such as Tyler Sontag also agreed to. Rock Généreux, while in obvious assent with this reasoning, noted that the set contained only "10 really bad levels max" and should be respected for its "extremely good" compositions such as Cloner's Maze. List of designers List of CCLP2 levels, in chronological order A Fleeting Memory Naomi's Bug Collection Bea's Den Force World Suction Ride Fixing the Toggle Switch Slightly Mad Use the Fish Maze of One Way Who Needs a Flipper? Deconstruction Mazed In The Serial Port The Parallel Port Debug File Paw-Print Isle Double Trouble Elemental A Sample of Things to Come Ranger Denmark Block Away! How Goes? Traps I Sudden Death Race for the Chips Work Fast Frozen Floors Madness I Fire and Water Chase Race Well of Wishes Tele-Portion The Big Button Quest Cypher II Mirror Spy The Mystery of the Seven Chips Mads' Rush I Yike-O-Matic Traps II Ladder Needs a Wash Hmmm! Ray of Light Fun House Rink Breaking the Rules Hurry Up, Chip! Tele-Rooms And Then There Were... Four? Just a Minute!! Smorgasbord The Lake in Winter Oracle I Security Breach Killer Rooms Dangers of Fire and Beasts Planet of the Teeth Quad-Boot Reversi Lot of Danger Internal Clock Icy Moat Chips on the Blocks Jungle Loop Holes Beware of the Teeth! Hobgoblins and Chimera The One Sensible Chip Madness II So Many Chips! Killer Spiral Mads' Rush II Checkerboard I Bumble Boy Chip Search BuggyWall Fire Bugs Madd Maze The Search for the Exit Cra-zy Frost Swirl Just Enough The Block Stops Here Warehouse I Crypts of Aganorak Follow the Glacier Brick Road Creative One-Ways The Walker Machine Don't Get Lost The Ghetto Defender Marjolaine's Maze Tutti-Frutti Abandoned Mines Exit Chip Checkerboard II Learn Glider and Fire Roller Coaster Loop One-Block Sokoban Torch Hard as Rock Chip's Fight Island Hopping Pyramid Yet Another Puzzle Bounce Joyride I Tricks Blocked Trap It's a Kind of Magic Monster Factory After the Rainstorm Oorto Geld II Joyride II Counter Clockwise Turn Turn Turn CircleMaze High Security Teeth Frost Rings Flame Boy Warehouse II BlockSlide Paramecia Blocks 'n Bombs Dodge! Escape from Chipkatraz Fantasy Island Miscellaneous Frozen Birdbath Time Bomb Captured Block Maze Microcosm Zartacla Switch Hit Iron Mysticus Patrolled Frostbite Keep Trying Oracle II Chomper Romp Trapped Wormwood Gauntlet Run-a-Muck Cloner's Maze Neptune Key Color Top 10 CCLP2 players * Melinda's score - At least 6,051,070; +1 is possible on each of Loop, and Teeth, plus an unknown quantity on Keep Trying. * Highest known bold score - 6,050,980 David Stolp - 6,050,910 John Lewis - 6,050,700 James Anderson - 6,050,690 Andrew Bennett - 6,050,660 Evan Dummit - 6,049,870 Larry Jackson - 6,049,440 Paul Gilbert - 6,049,220 Warwick Anderson - 6,049,010 Tom Rowe - 6,048,940 Paul Jackson - 6,048,000 Trivia *CCLP2 is the only official level pack that has no untimed levels. External links *Download CCLP2 *Jimmy Vermeer's list of the high scores on all CC1 and CCLP2 levels, which has unfortunately not been updated since 2006. *The full high score list, what the records are, and who set and confirmed which records. Maintained by James Anderson. Category:Chip's Challenge Category:Levelsets